Learnin to Cope
by Aussie-limey
Summary: After Alfred.F.Jones' nasty break up with the love of his life, his life took a turn for the not so good, leaving him with a child on his arm that he's trying to keep a secret from the world. suk at summerys plz read
1. Alfred's little one

Disclaimer- Axis powers Hetalia doesnt belong to me and never will.

Introduction of a minor OC

* * *

Alfred sat down for wait felt like the first time in hours, and it was as well. the american took in a deep breath, the doctor had told him to make sure he took more care of himself, but that was becoming increasingly difficult. he had to much to do, there was always picking things up ,hidings thing in high cupboards,running around, he was so stressed he could barely eat now days since he either had no time, or when he did have time it was short lived, or he simply to exhausted to eat......

heavy lids began to fall over the blue orbs, it wouldnt kill him to close his eyes for a little while... but as soon as he began to doze, a loud wail came from upstairs, Alfred's eyes shot open at the sound, it hiccuped and screeched in a way that grated on his nerves. he slowly stood up, and dragged himself up the stairs and into the room the wailing was coming from. inside the thick blue curtains were drawn leaving the room almost completly dark. a small chest of drawers sat in the far corner, and placed beside that was a changing table. and a small crib was in the middle on the room, a small form wriggling and screaming in the tangles of the blankets, damanding attention. Alfred bent over the edge and picked up the small child, his little Alec still screaming, the tiny fists pressed up against his chest.

Alfred was simply not ment for motherhood, he knew it as well, but he wouldnt give it up for the world.

The american slowly made his way back downstairs, careful not to drop the newborn child. he shuffled around the kitchen and found a bottle, filling it with milk and heating it in the microwave. Alec refused to drink, and Alfred had checked his diaper and that didnt need to be changed. so all he could do was trdge around, comforting the baby boy and trying to get him to drink.

two hours, two whole frigging hours before Alec even started to calm down and fall asleep. Alfred carried the small mass of child up to the nursery.

Alfred practically colasped on the floor when he got to his room (which was just across the hall from his son's) for nine months he had carried that child, and for the following two months he'd been the soul caregiver. No one knew of Alfred's little blessing, not even the father. but he could mae it, he was the hero after all, and he'd be even more heroic if he could get 10 frigging minutes of sleep.

but once again he was denied this as a knock came from the front door. he growled into th carpet, why the hell couldnt he get a break!? maybe if he ignored it long enough it would go away. but the knocks became more heavy and constant, forcing Al to answer for the sake of the sleeping infant in the other room.

"Okay im comming!" he called when he entered the entrance, reahing for the door handle and swinging the door open, about to give the bastard a peice of his mind, but all threats and such died in his throat when he saw who it was.

Ivan Braginski stood at his door, that stupid childish grin on his face. Ivan took one long look At Alfred.

"Alfred should come to the meeting Da? he has not been in a long long time" he said, still smiling. Al stared up at the russian, all words caught in his throat.

"I- I cant Ivan not today"this was the first time they had sent someone to collect him, there had been phone calls for the last few months, no one had actually come to get him to attend. well he was the United States of America, he should've gusses that they'd suspect something was up. he hadnt attended since he found out he was pregnant.

"Ah,but you are coming da, you have to come" Ivan grabbed his wrist and began pulling him out of the door, despite the American looked like Absolute crap. Alfred frantically grabbed onto the dorframe, trying t stay at his home, there was no way in hell he was going to leave Alec. Ivan grabbed him around his waist and threw him over his shoulder. The America grunted against the pressure on his guts. He beat his fists on Ivan's back, kicking and screaming to be put down.

"Goodness Alfred, you have gotted heavy, you have been lazy da?"

_i have NOT!!_ "Let me Go Commie Bastard!"he screamed in his mind. the were a few feet from the door when that same tiny screech came. Alfred gulped, Alec must've been woken by his yelling. Ivan almost immediantly dropped him on the ground and went inside to investigate the noise.

Alfred Struggled to his feet, weak from lack of food and sleep. By the time he made it to the door Ivan was half way up the stairs. "STOP! DONT GO UP THERE!" He shouted, but the plea fell on ignoring ears. Al ran up the stairs, tripping almost twice. "Ivan! Stop! PLEASE!" but by the time He reached the top of the stairs, Ivan had found Alec's room, the door was wide open.

* * *

Yo! Comments and Critisiam are welcomed, so is ego patting.

Alfred- Your such a bitch you know...

Me- yeah i know, wait to see who dady is, im not quite decided between Ivan himself, England or France, Maybe the kind Readers can vote!

Ivan- Kolkolkol Alfred become one with Russia da?

Alfred- SAVE ME!!


	2. Found out

_**-Seven and a half months earlier-**_

_Alfred had just stepped out of the shower, towel around his waist. He sat on the toilet seat, staring at the white stick in his hand. It had said wait 5 minutes for result, and He'd heard that waiting for a test like this felt like forever, so he left it on the countertop next to the sink and took a shower to help the time go faster, but he still had another minute. The boy kept glancing at the watch in his hand, the at the test in the other. _

"_Comon... comooon" he urged it on quietly. 30 seconds left, god this was horrible. He placed both down on the sink and paced the small bathroom of England's home. That's right, he was dumb enough to do it there. The watch ticked on, finally signalling the time was up. Alfred snatched up the stick and stared at the slowly colouring strip. he grabbed the box up and read over the instructions at least 5 times. _

_Both objects fell into the sink and Al slid the ground. Dammit! It was positive, this was so fucked up! He couldn't believe he was pregnant. How was it possible? Recently they'd given Arthur topping a go, it had failed miserably but at least they knew never to do it again. Plus Matthew and Gilbert had a few of their own little ones so if Mattie could have children Al could to._

_Alfred smacked his head into the counter. Dammit! Dammit! Dammit!_

_A knock came from the bathroom door._

"_Al? Are you going to be much longer? I need the bathroom too you know"! Arthur called from outside._

"_OH! Yeah, I'll be right out" Alfred grabbed the Pregnancy test and shoved it down the front of his towel, opening the door and stepping out. Arthur was there, towel over his arm waiting to have a shower._

"_Alfred, are you okay you look a bit shaken" Arthur said, reaching out to grabbed his arm. Alfred avoided the grip easily and smiled at his boyfriend. _

"_Yeh I'm fine, perfect!" he lied through his teeth. How the hell was he going to tell Arthur._

He stumbled forward, gripping the wall as he stared in. There in the middle of the room, was Ivan, Holding his son.

"I didn't know you had adopted children Alfred" he said holding the baby in the crook of his arm, Alec was quietly gumming the Russian's Gloved finger. The tiny child eyes were half open, glancing at His Mother and the large man holding him, those large beautiful blues, exact copy of Alfred's on the child's face.

"Is this why you won't come to Meeting Alfred, you adopted a child, you shouldn't be so careless, I'm sure they wouldn't mind if you bring this little one alo..."

"I didn't adopt him" Alfred choked, Tears falling down his face at an alarming rate,

Ivan stared as Alfred burst into tears.

"H-he'd not adopted Ivan, he's mine!" he said simply.

"so, you had an affair with a human...?"

"NO YOU DUMBASS!" Ivan jumped slightly at the outburst. "I mean it, Alec is mine, my own blood, he came _from_ me!"! Alfred slid to the floor, a complete wreck, his secret was out, Ivan would tell and Alec would be known. He didn't want that to happen, he didn't need Arthur knowing about their son, he was the last person he wanted to know. Not after the way he left him.

As the not so mighty American sat there bawling his eyes out, Ivan had walked over and sat beside him, patting his back in an I'm-trying-to-be-comforting way. Alec kept his tiny fists clenched around the glove then Russian had taken off so the baby could continue to gum it. Ivan knew a thing or two about children, he had raised Belarus, and he was always looking after the children and people of his country.

"Hush Alfred, you do not want to upset you son now do you" it wasn't a question, more a fact.

The tears slowly stopped flowing and Alfred leaned against Ivan, holding onto the larger mans arm. The Nation simply put an arm around the weeping blond, he'd seen this thing with widows at his house, often in first time mothers still learning to cope.

The baby noticed that lack of attention he was receiving and hiccupped before letting out a full force wail. Alfred didn't respond when Ivan tried to hand the child over, he simply sat staring at Alec, making no move to take him. The look on the boy's face made Ivan's heart swell with pity. He looked so tired, the heaviness Ivan had felt before was probably left over baby fat, especially looking at the age of the infant.

Ivan frowned, trying to force Alfred to hold the child but his attempts were futile. Alec wailed into Ivan's chest. "Alfred I think he's hungry" that seemed to snap Al out of his daze. The Russian watched as Alfred took the infant, but he shot Ivan a look that said _look in another direction,_ so he did.

Alfred undid his shirt and held the tiny blond up to his chest, there should be something there now. Alec ate like him, which was a lot. Alec immediately latched onto the A-cup sized lump in his chest. Alfred flinched when he saw Ivan staring at them intently.

"I didn't know men could do that" the large Russian said thoughtfully. Alfred felt his sweat drop. Matt did this too, but always insisted on using bottles (much to Gilbert's disappointment) "You're a lot livelier when he's with you" was Russia's second observation.

"I need to be, otherwise nothing would get done." Alfred sighed. A thought that had pushed its way into the backs of their minds came forward.

"You should go to the meeting, they'll be wondering where you are" the words sounded gritted. Ivan nodded and stood.

"Well, Alfred is clearly ill da?" Alfred raised an eyebrow, not quite catching what Ivan was up to. "Ill will tell them about how terribly sick you are, and clearly unable to come to any meeting till, next month? " Al caught on.

"Thank you" he whispered. Ivan simply grinned; he had no intention of telling the UN about Alec, not just yet. But for now he would give Alfred time to gather himself up.

"If you ever need help, just call Da? I will be more than happy to assist" he said before climbing down the stairs and out of the house.

Alfred just sat there, leaning against the doorframe of Alec's bedroom, silently blessing Ivan for giving him that little extra time before doomsday.

-_**At the UN meeting- **_

The UN took quite a while to calm down today. Canada was pleading with Gilbert to help him with the twins, Yao and Kiku were trying to save themselves from Yong-soo, Feliciano had fallen asleep on Ludwig's shoulder, and Francis was trying to get into his current boyfriends pants.

Ivan walked in and sat down in his seat, tucking his glove into his pcoket as he left the other at Afreds and would look ridiculous with a single glove. his arrival didn't go unnoticed. Arthur noticed very much that Ivan hadn't brought back the person he was meant to. Once pried from Francis's groping arms he went to ask.

"Where's Alfred you said you'd collect him" Arthur tried to mask his irritation, Ivan could easily beat him to a pulp.

"I'm afraid our American is extremely sick, he looked absolutely horrible when I went to see him." Ivan told the truth, even if it was slightly twisted.

A few people looked over, they'd all been extremely worried about Alfred during his long period of absence. If he was sick then it gave a good explanation, but now the question was with what.

Matthew began fretting. Arthurs face softened a little.

"How long"? The question was simple but held quite a bit of meaning.

"I'm not sure, id say about 10 months. He should be able to attend next month, but best no one bother him till then" Matthew continued to fret, setting off the crying of the 1 year old twins in his arms. Gilbert was forced to hold his daughters till Matt calmed down.

Arthur was standing beside Francis, completely ignoring the man's advances.

"Ah, Mon Cher, what is the matter" Francis asked carefully. Alfred was a very sensitive subject to his amore.

"Its just that… that was a bout the time Alfred and I…" The tsundere trailed off, not wanting to think about it. The Frenchman wrapped an arm around Arthur's shoulders.

"Do not worry, im sure he will e fine" he assured him, slowly reaching a hand down the back of his Englishman's pants.

-----

Tn-tn-tn-tn…

I hope you guys like this Chapter ^.^

Alfred- I DIDN'T!

Ivan- Yes you did, you like crying to Russia don't you.

Alfred- PUT THE HELL TO THE NO!!

Arthur- I cant believe you Aussie-Limey, you're a horrible little git.

Me- most of my heritage comes from you Arthur, so I thank you for my being XD


	3. Leaving You

OMG! Thank you guys for the reviews, I feel so loved TuT

Thank you my kind (but sadly few) supporters.

It's you guys that make writing this stuff all the more enjoyable ^. ^

----------

_Arthur stood at the doorway of the bathroom, how long could it possibly take for that git to take a shower?_

_"Al? Are you going to be much longer? I need the bathroom too you know"! He called, slightly at having to wait._

_"OH! Yeah, I'll be right out" Arthur raised an eyebrow at the door. Really? Al never listened to him, unless he was planning something for later._

_The door opened and His young lover came out, the old Brit took a moment to admire his figure, but then noticed his face, the boy looked so pale, like he'd seen a ghost. Had he been throwing up again?_

_"Alfred, are you okay you look a bit shaken" Arthur asked, reaching out a concerned hand. Alfred turned and looked at him for a second, just out of arms reach, a sad smile plastered onto his face_

_"Yeh I'm fine, perfect!"_

_

* * *

_

_The English man couldn't help but worry about the way his boyfriend was behaving. The younger boy seemed off in his own world more often than usual, and occasionally he'd catch him with that daft smile on his face._

_Other things had changed too, Al ate more of his Cooking more than usual (not that Arthur was complaining), not to mention the almost constant demands for sex had stopped almost immediately._

_Nothing was the same, and it had all changed. It was going to break that little boy's heart. But Arthur had already decided that he needed to do it for both of them, hopefully Al could forgive him one day._

_-------------_

_Alfred was walking around the house, doing a clean over of the entire place (apart from the storage). He guessed that from what he had read, he was just about 3 months, because a little invisible belly had started to poke out of his gut. He couldn't quite see it, but he sure as hell knew it was there._

_That stupid grin took its place on his face. Two weeks since he took that little test, and it had changed his life so much, that small little life starting to grow inside him was going to be his child, a little Arthur he could hold onto all the time and shower with unconditional love and hamburgers._

_He never usually prayed, but he truly hoped Arthur would want this child as much as he did._

_Al's smile faded slightly. There was one small thing Matthew had told him not to far back, something that really upset him. But the American was sure it would affect his relationship to much._

_-----------------_

_Arthur had been planning this for a month. The only reason he hadn't followed through was because he couldn't bear to do it when his young lover was suddenly ill. The so called gentle man was considering just not going through with it, but the arrangements were made already, everything was set for him to get it over and done with. Alfred had invited him over, for reasons Arthur had no idea to, but it was probably the best time._

_The Brit stepped out of the cab, paying the fare walking up the concrete path to the American's home. The sun had almost set completely behind the horizon, leaving shadows on the pavement around him._

_The door was unlocked, Arthur sighed, Al should really take more care, what if a burglar came? The metal clicked behind him as the door shut._

_The silence was the most disturbing thing. The loud obnoxious laughter that used to echo around the house had been silenced; the sitcoms that his little American loved so dearly were never on the large LCD TV, his large eyebrows furrowed together, where on earth could that prick be? He climbed upstairs and began to look around._

_He found the younger nation in his room, fast asleep in the large king sized bed. Arthur's pixie friend sat on his shoulder, having tagged along for the ride._

_"Arthur is a bad person" it growled, crossing its arms and pouting._

_"Shove it" Arthur growled back, batting it away. The pixie flew off in a huff._

_The older man walked over, the bed creaked as he climbed over the sheets to the large lump in the middle. He couldn't help but smirk at the sleeping face poking of the dark blue covers. The smile faltered, he looked so peaceful, this was going to be harder then he first guessed._

_He placed a hand on Alfred's shoulder, shaking him slowly into the world of the living._

_A small frown appeared on the sleeping blonds' face as he was unwillingly awakened._

_"hmmmpf… oh Iggy, you're here early" a tired smile was plastered over his face. Arthur fought the urge to roll his eyes._

_"I'm an hour late, you bloody git" he snapped, Alfred laughed at him, breaking the brit's heart._

_"That's a bit hard to beli… Oh so you are" amazing how a sentence could be changed with a glance at an alarm clock._

_Alfred climbed out of bed, grinning like a mad thing. He slipped a baggy t-shirt on so he wasn't wandering around in his American flag boxers. After slipping on his glasses the two made their way back down the dark stairway, Al flicking on lights along the way._

_"Sorry, I dozed off; it's been a hectic day" Alfred smiled; the older man noticed the shadows making their way under the younger ones eyes._

_"So do you want a drink or anything" Alfred offered, making his way to the kitchen to get a drink of soda._

_"No I'm fine, thankyou" he heard the click-fizz and chugging sound as Alfred poured himself a glass of coka-cola. He walked back into the living room, sipping the drink through one of those ridiculous crazy straws._

_The English man shuffled on the spot, keeping his gaze to the ground al was oblivious to the tense atmosphere that seemed to radiate from his companion._

_Alfred was ecstatic, this would be the perfect time to tell his Lover about their soon to be child. He bite down on the straw so that his grin didn't crack his face open. He took a deep breath._

_"Arthur I-" "I'm Breaking up with you"_

_Silence followed for what seemed like eternity to both of them. Alfred was staring at Arthur, words unable to come forward._

_The quiet stretched on for some longer. Alfred lowered himself onto the coffee table, soda next to him and face buried in his hands, a few minutes passed and sobbing sounds came from the boy._

_"Al? Alfred are you okay"? the Brit reached out a hand to try and touch him._

_"im not fucking stupid" Alfred snapped, fat tears falling into the hands under his face._

_Arthur flinched back as if stung by a snake. "wh-what are you talking about? Don't be a prat"!_

_"don't act dumb, I know you've been screwing Francis behind my back" more sobs came forth._

_Arthur stood, how the hell had Alfred known? He didn't have time to voice this question as the glass of soda flew across the room and shattered on the wall behind him._

_"get out" the voice didn't sound like Alfred's, but it defiantly seemed to be._

_"Al, please-"_

_"GET THE FUCK OUT!" Alfred pegged a lap at him, the not-so-gentleman barely managed to duck it and run out the door, as he ran down the street he could have sworn he heard Alfred's screams and crying_

* * *

Arthur's eyes shot open with a gasp. His mouth was dry and his eyes and cheeks felt wet from tears. Dark red beed sheets tangled around his body.

Above him was a worried looking Frenchman, shaking him.

"Mon Cher, what is the matter"? Francis' Large blue eyes looked down on him, for a split second he could've sworn they looked just like Alfred's. Fresh tears started spilling from the green orbs and down the already soaked cheeks.

"Arthur, , please, tell me what's wrong" the Brit was pulled into a gentle hug, a hand running up and down his back to try and sooth him.

"nothing, nothings wrong" he hiccupped into his current lover's shoulder "Just a bad dream"

* * *

Okay, warning, anyone who says this is short, im setting Ivan on you. *Ivan- Kolkolkolkol*

i came down with a nasty cold, but this is what i came up with in my time lying in bed and watching anime on the couch. ENJOY!

Arthur- i still cant believe you!

Ivan- i think she is a genious

Me- thank you so much Ivan *gives Ivan a cookie*

Alfred- Can i have a cookie *gets a cookie*

Francis- Can i have a little something? *eyebrow wiggle*

Me- =_=" *Hides behind Ivan* GET HIM!!


	4. One Week Till Doomsday

It had been three weeks since Ivan came to get him for the meeting and spared him.

Alfred was pacing again, the crying child clinging to his arms.

Time seemed to be going so slowly. Alfred could feel his heart shattering at his son's wailing. He'd gone to the doctor to see what was wrong but it was nothing more then a fussy child with the sniffles.

He collapsed onto the couch, his own cries mixing with Alec's. He'd been crying for so looooooong! The sound was unbearable. If Alfred hadn't already survived two months with the screaming child he would sure as hell have considered giving him up.

But there was no way he would ever give up Alec, not after the amount of effort and time and love he'd had put into making sure he came out alright. Alfred held the baby closer, his tears staining the small boy's sandy hair. Dammit, if there was a God he truly hated him.

The door creaked open and the soft thumping of boots entered.

"Alfred? Is everything okay"? A head popped around the corner, looking at the living room and him.

"Does it look the fuck okay?!" the distressed man growled between choking cries. Ivan sighed and walked over to the American, picking up the child. Every time he came to check on Alfred either one of both the blonds were crying. Al simply couldn't cope being a single parent.

plus Alfred seemed to resent the fact Ivan seemed to be a better caregiver then himself, as he often proved by somehow magically knowing what the baby needed to quite down.

"How the fuck do you do that"? Alfred asked quietly after Ivan came back downstairs, once again being able to make Alec take his nap.

"Instinct, Da, I have done it for a long time". Ivan took his place beside the boy on the couch. This was always how it always was. Ivan would somehow appear when the American was on the brink of killing himself and save the day. That was Alfred's job fuck it!

Then Ivan would try to comfort the boy, who would simply lie limply in his arms until Alec called for attention or Alfred wanted Ivan to leave (if there was a reason the Russian didn't know it).

But today was different, Ivan put the comforting arm around the Darker blond to help him calm down, but this time Alfred curled up and leaned into the larger man, gripping onto him like he had done the first time he found out of the babies existence. Ivan raised an eyebrow, confused by the boy's behavior.

"Why do you bother with us? It's not like you have any obligation" Alfred whispered into the Russian's scarf.

The larger nation looked down at the whimpering man in his arms, he didn't know what it was about the young Mother, maybe it was that he was too stubborn to ask for help, or the fact that when he finally did need it he turned to the Ivan. Whatever it was it was making Ivan fall more and more in admiration for him. Ivan was certain he could never survive raising a constantly screaming child without doing something he'd regret.

"I am simply helping you comrade, we have the meeting soon Da"?

Alfred let out an irritated grunt and shuffled around in the larger man's grip. The Russian smirked; sometimes he wondered which baby needed more looking after. After all, it was the large European that made sure that made sure Alfred was starving himself and was getting enough sleep.

"You should take more care Comrade, you look terrible' the bigger nation said truthfully, getting an indignant look from the young parent.

"You have no right to comment" was the only reply he got. Ivan nodded slightly.

Over the last few weeks of visiting the two he had learnt a few things about Alfred's short experience as a mom. From what information he had gathered, Alec's birth was apparently particularly difficult, they had expected there to be complications since Al was male but the two barely made it out alive. Considering Matthew had done just fine with twins it must have been upsetting for the American to almost loose his life and child with a single birth.

The silence had become a little too quiet; an awkward atmosphere forming around the nations, Ivan decided to break it.

"You know" Ivan said after a moment's silence "Alec is a lot like Arthur"

The horrified look On Alfred face was priceless. "…What"!

'He is, truly, only a child of Arthur's could complain so bitterly over everything" Ivan smirked at his own little joke.

The tired American slowly caught on, a smile twitching at the corners of his mouth, second later followed by a small giggle.

"Good one" his laughed, shuffling around again on the couch, trying to find a comfy position to lie against the Commie. The humor quickly died though, Ivan saw the pained expression on the others face at the thought of the Brit. Al once again re-adjusted himself. Only this time he ended up with his head on Ivan's lap, the rest of him curled up on the couch. Neither man was complaining about the new position.

The room was quiet apart from the larger man's soft humming, the tune Al couldn't quite place, probably Russian. Ivan took up the smaller boy's hand, carefully rubbing circles over the back of it with his thumb. This technique always worked for Ivan when he was trying to get Natalia to sleep when she was still a small child, and it seemed to be working for Alfred too. Still humming; he wiped the dark blond hair from the half lidded sapphires staring up at him in slight defiance. They both knew the younger of the two was extremely exhausted (not that he'd admit it).

Ivan's fingers hooked around his wrist feeling the rough dry surface underneath. Gently he turned the arm around, observing the scabbing surface on the underside of the smaller nations arm. Alfred didn't seem to notice till Ivan ran a finger down the healing scab.

"ouch," the boy hissed in pain "Stop touching it"

The other simply hummed; it was not a good day when he found Alfred in the bathroom with the kitchen knife.

The boy put up such a fight that the Russian had to resort to brute force to get the knife away from him.

Alfred was in hospital for three days after that, being treated for dehydration and some other health problems. The man that treated Alfred said that he was suffering postnatal depression, it was common but unfortunately it had a bad effect on Al.

During that time the American was in hospital Ivan cared for Alec, made sure that none of the information leaked to media or any unwanted sources and made a note to make his visits more frequent so the incident didn't repeat itself.

Ivan continued to hum the unfamiliar song as Al dozed off in his embrace. The boy desperately needed a good night sleep, especially if he was going to become a better provider for his son.

The Russian smile softly at the sleeping boy, violet eyes skimming over the features of the American. The smaller nation still had a small belly from carrying Alec (which Ivan found adorable and squishy). His dark blond hair had grown to rest just above his shoulders since he hadn't gotten it cut in so many months; it had even started to develop a slight wave like his twin's hair. Every little detail was picked up by the Russian. Ivan smiled, amazing how motherhood could change a person. The once proud Hero that proclaimed his heroicness all the time had become this meek creature that cared about his baby more than anything else in the entire world. Ivan silently hoped maybe one day he could care about someone else the same way.

He bent over and pressed his lips gently to the sleeping boy's forehead.

"Goodnight Alfred."

* * *

Gilbert was sitting on the porch of his and Matt's home, the twins girls sitting on his lap gurgling and giggling, tugging and chewing on his shirt collar.

"Matt! I think they're hungry again"!

"I fed them 5 minutes ago, Just play with them Gilbert, they never get to spend time with you" His wife called from inside the house, sounding a little worn. "Just play with them for a little while why I lie down"

"Papa" Maria squeaked, patting the ex-nations cheek. "PAPA!" Josephine protested when more attention was turned to her twin them herself.

"yes yes, princesses" He sighed, a loving smile on his face rather then the arrogant smirk he usually wore. He'd bet that Elizaveta would pay a million bucks to see this side of him. "So have my little Maria and Josephine been behaving for mummy"?

The girls gurgled happily at the sound of their names, the Prussian was thankful they weren't identical, other wise he'd never tell them apart. Although they did look quite similar with his silvery white hair, Josephine had inherited his crimson eyes while Maria got Matthew's purple ones.

The twins chewed on his fingers, causing Gilbert to jump a little, feeling sharp edges of their teeth.

"Ouch, bite softer, bite softer" he urged.

Little did he know Elizaveta was in the bushes taking some pictures for much more modest reason then usual.

* * *

there i threw in some extra cute for you, Nao deeeeaaaall wiiiiit iiiiiiiiT!!1

Gilbert- Deal with what?

Me- I dunno, SHUT UP!

Gilbert- You got PMS or something?

Ivan- kolkolkolkol *taps faucet on ground*

Me-........... 5 CENTERMETERS!!

Gilbert- O_O .......

Alfred- *snickers*


	5. 24 hours till Doomsday

Okay before this chapter I'd like to apologize for the long wait, i planned to have this up much sooner but my cold became a virus and i could barely move for a week. Then there was the recovery time so yeah.

Enough said, Enjoy the chapter ^.^

* * *

"Franciiiis" the pitiful whine met the Frenchman's ears, causing him to sigh. Arthur had woken up late again after waking up in the middle of the night with another nightmare. Naturally the ex-pirate was too proud to tell him what he was dreaming about, but Francis worried.

"Coming Mon Cher" He called in reply, carefully standing and walking to the bedroom of his apartment. Arthur was spread out under the bed covers, glaring up at Francis.

"You said you'd make sure I didn't sleep in" he pouted, the country of love smiled and sat down on the bed, causing a small dip in it as he leaned forward and shared a passionate kiss with the Englishman.

"You needed to rest Angleterre, Tomorrow is going to be hard so I thought why not spend the day in bed"? Arthur huffed, turning his head away from the French nation and sat up.

"I have things to do, you can't keep me in this bed" Francis felt a familiar perverted smirk form on his mouth at the comment.

"Was that a challenge"? He purred, leaning over and beginning to kiss the other man's cheek, slowly making a trail down his neck. Arthur cried out.

"Get off me you damn frog"! He tried to push Francis away but to no avail.

" ça fait mal quand vous appelez moi que ces choses Arthur" He muttered , moving his lips across the other's shoulder. The brit's face flushed bright red at the Frenchman's advances.

It didn't take to much more convincing to get Arthur to stay in bed that day.

* * *

Alec's large blue eyes darted around the room, looking at everything that could be seen. Alfred cooed at his son, who just stared back at him.

"Who's a handsome bubee" Al cooed, Alec was lying on his legs, with his head resting on his knees and tiny feet pressing against his mommies stomach. The American took up his sons hands and clapped them together gently. All troubles seemed to be out of his mind as he played with the baby boy. Time like this were few and far between for Alfred so he got as much out of it as he could.

Alfred smiled brightly as Alec gurgled, the sound was welcomed from the usual crying. At least they found out why he was crying, Alec was the state of California, and since he was so young he was extra sensitive to everything that went on. So if the slightest thing was wrong, like a domestic brawl or a school yard fight, little Alec would start crying. It was slowly getting better as the days passed, the infant was slowly becoming immune to the pain of small matters. Alfred remembered his days as a colony; the logging of trees and the construction of buildings, the small arguments that broke out between the settlers Arthur had brought with him was painful as hell.

Alfred grimaced; just another thing Arthur was good at, causing him a lot of unnecessary pain.

Alec continued staring up his mother for a moment, his little feet kicking against Alfred's gut, making the American giggle. His head jerked to the side and stared at the doorway. Alfred frowned slightly before looking up.

"Oh! Hey Ivan" his smiled brightly at the large man "I didn't hear you come in"

Ivan nodded, that childish grin on his face as he set a small leather bag by the entrance and walked over to the blonds. "I have returned, da, it is nice to see you both happy".

Alec gurgled at the Russian's clearly recognising that large man that had been in his life for the past month. Ivan's smile increased by a millimetre, clearly pleased to be recognised .

"For once you are not causing trouble for Alfred da"? The only response he received was more intelligible babbling and Alec's hands jerking about, opening and closing the little palms.

Alfred looked at the leather bag Ivan left at the door. "So you are staying over then"? He asked, trying to cover his happiness. The communist country nodded.

"yes, I have decided to stay, it was very generous of you to offer me the spare room" Alfred nodded, his grin splitting his face.

"Awesome!!"

Ivan smiled at the familiar phrase, the American was slowly going back to normal. Since the Russian had been staying over for a few nights in the same clothes, Al insisted he go home and go get a set of clothes to keep at his place since Ivan's had no sign of stopping his visits.

"Bafffftthht"!

Both countries turned their attention to the Alec who was frowning slightly at the lack of attention he was getting. The look on Alfred's face clearly said it was 'To friggin adorable'

"You're so stubborn" Alfred laughed happily, hoisting the baby up and hugging him to his chest. Alec simply gurgled and rested happily in his mother's arms. Russia sat back on the couch, watching the two blonds intently.

"Ivan did you want anything to eat? I think we have some left over pizza for lunch"

The Russian nodded and stood without reply; still smiling he wrapped his scarf tighter around his neck and went to the kitchen to look for the pizza.

* * *

Arthur and Francis sat curled up under the covers of the soft bed; the TV on the other side of the room was switched onto some movie called "Lake House". The old brit lay against the French man's chest as they watched the movie in silence. Francis's fingers played with the messy pieces of Arthur's hair.

"Angleterre, what is the matter, you know you can tell me anything" he cooed softly into his lovers ear. Arthur simply sighed and shifted against the French man.

"I'm nervous about tomorrow. It will be a big deal after all, with Alfred Coming back" Francis nodded absentmindedly and kept playing with the man's scruffy blond locks.

"you should stop worrying so much Angleterre, it can't be good for someone your age, even worse for your skin" leaning forward for a kiss

Francis found himself kissing the floor with a throbbing cheek.

"You can sleep on the floor"! Arthur huffed from the bed, rolling over and pulling the quilt with him.

* * *

Ivan closed the door of Alec's bedroom, Alfred had put the infant to sleep hours ago but the Russian had taken to watching the baby sleep. He placed a hand on the railing of the crib, looking into the blankets. The small angelic face was puffed out in a small permanent pout, little pinks lips parted slightly as he breathed. The blue blankets that covered Alec moved with each small movement he made. Ivan smiled and reached down and tucking the blankets tighter around the baby.

Blue, Alfred always chose blue. All of baby's blankets were blue, as well as his clothes. Red was a nice colour as well. Red would look so nice with Alec's eyes.

The Russian removed his hand when the child stirred under his touch. He wondered for a moment, if he ever had children, would they look like Alec? Would they have the same large eyes and adorable smile? Would he ever find someone to love him enough to have his children? Probably not. Until he had his own child, Alec was his substitute.

"Ivan, where'd you go"? The soft call reverberated upstairs. The large nation silently shifted out of the nursery and down the stairs, instantly greeted by the grinning American on the couch who had a hot cup of coffee in his hands.

"Where'd you disappear too"? Alfred smiled, his glasses fogging up as he took a sip of his coffee.

"Bathroom da" Ivan lied so easily, and Alfred was always so willing to believe him. The larger nation noticed the blond boy had already changed into his PJ's. Once again they were blue. "Coffee before bed?"

"Coffee is good" Alfred pouted and sipped some more to be defiant. The purple eyed man smiled and walked over, slowly removing the mug from Al's hands.

"Hey, give tha- Uwa!" he half screamed as he was hoisted into the air and into Ivan's arms. "I-Ivan! Put me down" he protested, face the bright red the Russian loved so much. Ivan held him like an overgrown child, Alfred having wrapped his arms around the scarfed neck so he didn't fall even though that was unlikely with such large, strong arms holding him.

"No, you're going to bed, it's getting late da?" the larger nation chuckled, carrying the boy upstairs. The dark blond head rested quietly on his shoulder. For a moment Ivan thought maybe Al fell asleep in his arms, oh that would've been a dream come true, but the American turned his head so his face was resting in the scarf. Ivan bumped open the door to Alfred's room and walked over to the large bed, gently laying the smaller nation down onto the bed and unwrapping the arms from around his neck.

Just as Ivan turned to leave, he felt a soft tug on his trench coat. He turned around and stared at the American. Alfred was curled up on his side with one hand reached out and holding onto the fabric of his coat.

"C-can you stay here tonight"? Alfred asked softly, his voice tired. Ivan smiled and sat down on the bed, kicking off his boots and lying beside the American nation.

With Alfred tucked snugly between the crisp covers of his bed and Ivan lying beside him, the dark blond felt at peace. The Russian felt the rough hands gripping onto the front of his coat, holding him close. He reached an arm out and put it around the smaller nation, pulling him into the larger man's chest. The two lay in silence for a long time, Al listened carefully to the muffled beating of the Commie's heart behind the layers of cloth.

Ivan was quite content with the position he was in. His arms around the sleeping man he adored, sleeping child in the other room, this was his ideal idea of how life should be. He carefully moved his hand and removed the American's glasses, rolling back slightly to place them on the bedside table. As soon as he shifted Ivan felt warm hands slide under the folds of his trench coat. The Russian turned his head and saw his little American wasn't as asleep as he first thought.

"What do you think you're doing"? He smirked as Alfred's hands made their way into his shirt. The smaller nation shuffled closer, opting to stay quiet as he continued his actions. Ivan wasn't going to have any of that. The Russian gripped Al's wrist, stopping the boy's roaming.

"But Ivan! It's so lonely" Alfred whined, his free hand making a move to undo the straps on the Silver haired man's coat. Ivan chuckled, out of the nights he had stayed this was the first Alfred had actually made a move on him. He'd be a fool to pass up the opportunity.

The Russian released the dark blonds' wrist and wrapped his arms around the boy, pulling him closer and locking lips. It was a passionate clash of tongues and teeth for a moment but Ivan won dominance. Slowly the Russian managed to manover his way so he was lying above his beloved American. Alfred wrapped his arms around Ivan's neck, letting the larger nation take the lead. Ivan used his mouth to muffle the sounds that Al made beneath him. They wouldn't want to wake the baby after all.

* * *

_ça fait mal quand vous appelez moi que ces choses Arthur_ = it hurts when you call me such things Arthur

AND THERE YOU HAVE IT!!!

Alfred- O///O oh mother of god

Ivan- *chuckle* all will become one with Russia!

Me- Yes they will Ivan, Yes they will.

Arthur- I still hate you

Me- I can cook better than you!!

Arthur- Q.Q

Francis- *teeheehee*


	6. Doomsday

Ivan opened his large purple eyes slowly, squinting to block the thin strip of light making its way through the curtains. He shuffled slightly to move his eyes out of the glare. His body brushed against someone else. With a slight tilt of the head he gazed down at the sleeping boy in his arms. He raised a hand and played with the boys shoulder length blond hair, twisting it between his fingers.

The quiet of the early morning was quickly broken by the waking of Alec across the hall. Ivan looked down at Alfred, the American's face scrunched up and grumbled, shifting slightly, not wanting to wake up to the sound of his son screaming. The Russian pressed a soft kiss to his lover's forehead and rolled over, carefully untangling the arms from each other. He picked up his boxers and pants from their places on the polished wooden floor and pulled them on quickly, shuffling across the hallway to the nursery.

Alec's face was scrunched up and flushed, mouth wide in mid-wail. Ivan reached into the crib and picked up the baby state.

"Hush now, no need to cry" the large country cooed softly as he carried the child downstairs. Ivan set to work getting the infant his breakfast and some food for the Russian as well. They had to be at the UN in a few hours but they had more than enough time to get everything ready.

* * *

"GILBERT!"

The Prussian jerked awake at the sound f his name being called. His wife didn't sound too pleased.

"GILBERT GET IN HERE" Matthew screamed, Gilbert flinched, nope, defiantly not pleased. He flipped the quilt back and crawled out of bed. Dressed in only his boxers he walked down the hallway to where his little Matty was with the girls. By the looks of it the Canadian was struggling to get the little angels dressed for the UN meeting.

Maria was running around in her nappy, Josephine had that and a small pink singlet the Matthew had only just managed to get onto her.

"For the love of god Gil! Help me out here!" who was He to deny his little Canadian when he was in distress.

The long pale arms scooped up little Maria easily, the little girl squealed in her father's grip as he rested her over his shoulder.

"What's she wearing"? The ex nation yawned, scratching his side.

"Her clothes are on the side of her crib" Matthew gasped, struggling to get Josephine to stay still while he tried to get the pink dress on her. Gilbert walked over to the other side on the room, both girls had their own crib, Matt said it would be easier to get them into their own bed when their older, Gilbert called it a load of Bull but he wouldn't deny his wife's ideas.

Gilbert picked up the small purple singlet, managing to slip it onto Little Maria with ease, unlike his struggling partner. Josephine was always a bit more difficult than her twin, even though they were both handfuls. Maria stood still on the ground as the Prussian slipped the violet, flower print summer dress over her curled white hair. The dress ended just under the little girl's knees. Maria toddled over to her red eyed counterpart, who was wearing a pink version of her dress. The girls squealed right out of the room and ran down the hall. Matthew heaved himself off the ground with a grunt, rubbing his lower back.

"I swear, if those two don't kill me, this one will" he sighed, rubbing his relatively flat stomach. Gilbert wrapped his arms around the little Canadian and joined in the rubbing. Somewhere under the red hoodie was the next addition to their already hectic little family.

"Aww, don't say that, all our Kids are awesome!" the Prussian laughed, kissing Matthew's cheek.

"Hmpf, yeah, go get some clothes on, we have to be at the UN in a few hours" the Canadian informed his red eyed lover, pushing himself out of the grip. "I'm not taking you in your boxers"

Gilbert looked down at himself, decked out in only a pair of black and white striped boxers with his eagle across the front. He nodded, agreeing with the weary Canadian and went back to their room to find something to put on over his naked awesomeness. He swung the door to the main bedroom open and paused, staring at the fort his little girls had made out of the quilt and bed sheets. The girls were surprisingly bright for their age, they were his awesome children after all. He walked over to the wardrobe to get out his uniform. He glanced at the full length mirror in the wardrobe door as he buttoned up his over shirt, spotting two pairs of bright eyes peering at him from the childish fort. With a fake yawn he walked lazily towards to bed.

"Hmmm, I wonder where my little Princesses could be" he wondered aloud, he was answered by a fit of giggles from the pile of bed linen. "They couldn't possibly be in here, so I better tidy the bed up" his pale fingers curled around the edge of the quilt and suddenly it was flung into the air, revealing his beloved daughters who were shrieking with delight. Gilbert dived under the quilt while it was in the air and joined Maria and Josephine under the bed sheets.

"What's going on in here"? The laughter and squeals died and they all poked their heads over the edge of the bed to stare at Mother Matthew.

Matthew felt his heart swell when the three albino heads popped out from under the destroyed covers of his bed, staring at him with large puppy dog faces, Maria was the odd one out with her dark violet eyes when her Sister and father shared bright crimson orbs. But they all looked adorable all the same, and to think in another 7 months he'd be bringing another one of them into the world, oh how would he survive the over load of cute.

"C-comon guys! Don't destroy my room! We have to go soon, I made pancakes for breakfast" at the words Pancakes the infants crawled off the bed and toddled right past their mother towards the kitchen. Matthew looked up at his husband, who was still tucked up under the screwed up quilt.

"Comon Gil, don't want to set a bad example for the girls" Gilbert sat still, staring up at Matthew with large eyes. The Canadian relented.

"If you hurry up I'll let you and the girls have a _little_ ice cream with your pancakes".

"Now you're talking"! Gilbert practically flew down the hall way to the kitchen for his share of the pancakes.

"Gilbert, PUT SOME PANTS ON!" Matthew cried out meekly. he sighed in defeat and made his way down the hall. Kumajiro joined him on the short walk.

"You know what Kumajiro? Alfred's coming back today, it's been so long" the boy sighed, it had been a very long time since he'd seen Alfred, he was always calling but Alfred rarely picked up, and he couldn't travel down to see him because he was always being the good little housewife, so today was big for him. "I finally get to see my twin again" He smiled just before he reached the kitchen entrance.

"Who"? the polar bear looked up at the Canadian blankly. Matt felt his sweat drop.

"EH?! Im Canada! Ca-Na-Da! The one that feeds you"!

* * *

Francis ran the comb through his golden locks, Arthur was beside him, fixing his tie in the mirror. The Frenchman had a pink patch across his cheek from when he'd tried to fix up his lover's hair but clearly didn't succeed. Arthur was nothing if not completely and utterly tensed up about the meeting.

"Arthur, your tie is fine" Francis sighed, tapping the gentleman's head with his comb. He'd been fiddling with it for the last 5 minutes, even though it was perfectly fine the first time he did it up.

The British nation scowled up at Francis for a moment before giving up on his tie and tucked it into his uniform. Francis ran a hand up and down the Englishman's back, trying to sooth him without getting beaten up.

"Today's the day huh?" he cooed gently, Arthur nodded solemnly; it was not a good day for him. Alfred's return had been a big topic for conversation, after all the American nation had been gone for a very long time. Arthur was nervous as hell, the last time he and Alfred had even been in contact was when he dumped the former colony.

"Mon Cher, stop beating yourself up" Francis sighed, wrapping his long arms around the Briton, rocking him slightly. Arthur huffed quietly.

* * *

Alfred stretched his arm out, feeling around the bed. His large blue eyes opened a fraction when he felt it was empty apart from him. He opened his eyes a bit more, pushing himself up on his elbows to look around. There he was, naked as the day he was born and all alone. Had Ivan left when he fell asleep?

It took a moment for the feeling of time to catch up with him; his hand grabbed Texas and shoved them on his face. Holy hell it was 8:17! Had Alec woken up yet? He must've slept through his crying. Alfred flung the sheets off and practically jumped out of bed, hurrying to pull on his PJ pants he dashed across the hall to Alec's nursery, panic attached to his every nerve. The door to the nursery was wide open, Alfred ran to the side of the cot, his precious son wasn't there. The American made no pause as he dashed down the stairs. He felt his heart almost leap from his chest when he saw Ivan sitting on his couch with Alec sucking hungrily on a bottle, both dressed and ready to go out.

"Ah, Alfred, we were about to come wake you up, Da" the Russian beamed. Alfred placed a hand on his chest and leaned against the door frame to calm his speeding heart. Alec clung to the bottle he was feeding from, eyes darting to his mother for a minute before letting the bottle go. The infant was clearly sick of it now his mom was here. The blond boy walked over and picked up his child, cooing softly to the tiny baby. Ivan smiled at the scene.

"I suggest you go get dressed, we have to go to the Meeting soon" He told his new lover,

Alfred nodded and walked back upstairs with Alec clinging to him. Once in his room he lay the infant down in the middle of the bed so he wouldn't fall and walked to his cupboard. He'd need his Jacket, obviously. He pulled out his uniform, wondering if it would still fit. He looked down at himself, he was a bit chubby, not to mention his new found breasts (_Author insert- Bahaaahaahaa)_

The American turned and looked at the wiggling baby on the bed.

"I blame you" he said, a playful tone in his voice. Alfred began to change, pulling on his boxers and pants, followed by shirt and over shirt. It was a bit of a stretch but it still fitted. Al sighed, smiling as he pulled on his bomber jacket, the furry collar tickled slightly; the familiar feeling was a little off since he hadn't worn it in over 5 months. He picked up a neglected comb and quickly ran it through his hair, slightly surprised how long it had become.

"God I need a haircut" he muttered

Alec squeaked and hiccupped. The young mother shuffled over to the infant and scooped him up. Ivan had been kind enough to dress him. A powder blue jumpsuit with some tiny booties. Alfred cooed and cuddled his son, laughing when Alec seemed to pout at him. He carried the child back down stairs, seeing the Russian had move onto the kitchen he followed, surprised by what he saw.

"What's with the face, Alfred"? Ivan asked, smirking. Alfred shook his head slightly to clear his mind. In front of him was Ivan, a big scary Russian, in his apron cooking him fried eggs and bacon. And it looked like he came down just in time, because the Russian began serving it up on a plate. Alfred traded the plate for his son and began shovelling the food down with amazing speed.

Ivan simply smiled, holding the baby, who was irritated at the sudden lack of attention his mom was giving him. In less than 3 minutes the meal was consumed. The Russian had been slightly repulsed by the capitalist's eating habits at first, but had quickly gotten used to them.

Alec was frowning again. Ivan frowned slightly as well, was it natural for such a young child to frown so often.

"Why so cranky Little one"? He asked gently, stroking the boy's golden hair. The same shade as Alfred's, if not the slightest bit lighter. Ivan was always marvelling how much Alec resembled Alfred, His hair, his Eyes, his eyebrows...

...Hold the phone...

The communist peered closely at the child's forehead where, sure as anything; two thick eyebrows were beginning to grow. Ivan gently ran a thumb over them as his little American put the plate into the dishwasher, along with the plates and cutlery they used the previous night. The small fury brows were thin and soft, but defiantly belonged to Arthur.

He wasn't as much like Alfred as he thought. As much as he resembled his mother physically, maybe he had inherited his father's personality. That would explain why he frowned so much when he didn't get his way. After all, Ivan was under the impression that babies didn't frown, especially such young ones.

Alec and Ivan looked up when Alfred stood straight, grunting slightly. He smiled over at the two.

"Come on guys, we should head off" he breathed, grinning happily. There were so many people he had to catch up with; Matt was first on the list along with his nieces, Kiku, then a few others. But there was sure as hell some he would rather not see altogether. The Russian nodded and stood. Alfred had run off into another part of the house to get Alec's baby bag.

Ivan walked out the front with the small child in his arms. He packed Alec into the baby capsule in the backseat. The infant gurgled at him, causing Ivan to grin at him before closing the door and climbing into the driver's seat. It was only a few moments before Alfred came out with Alec's pack and hopped into the passenger seat.

"Right! Let's go" the American beamed. The soviet nodded and started the engine, carefully pulling out of the driveway.

A few minutes later Al turned to the Russian. "Ivan?"

"da"?

"Can we stop by McDonalds on the way? I really want a triple cheeseburger"

* * *

IVE DONE A FREEKING MIRICLE Q.Q

Gilbert- and that was...?

Francis- I think she means she's relieved that she finished the chapter

Me- YES! Good Francis!

Alfred- Whatever...

Arthur- Im afraid of what she's planning...

Me- thats right, you fear me! BAAHAAHAA!!!

Alfred- ...no more Cola for you

Ivan- Kolkolkolkolkolkolkolkol


	7. Worst meeting EVER

The car park was almost void of all nations by the time Ivan pulled the car up in front of the UN building. Alfred was licking the wrapper of a triple cheese burger and scoffing the last of his fries.

"You ready Alfred"? Ivan asked carefully, as if the wrong words would cause Alfred to start crying. The American froz mid-lick and turned his eyes towards Ivan, staring up at him before crumpling up the paper and shoving into the rubbish compartment.

"As ready as ill ever be" he sighed, reluctant to get out of the car. "why don't you go in first, ill follow in a minute"

Russia saw the hesitance in the boy and popped open his own door.

"Don't run off on me da?" Ivan heard a snort of laughter.

"I couldn't run if I wanted to". Alfred gave a weak smile. Russia closed the car door behind him and walked towards the building.

Al turned in his seat and looked back at his son. Alec was dozing in the capsule, twitching in his dreams. He smiled softly, his little boy would be found out now. He wasn't sure what to be more scared of, the reaction of the nations to his new son or Arthur's. With a deep sigh he opened his car door, stepping out into the sun.

He immediately became self-conscious of his appearance. Maybe he should've gotten a haircut before coming. He looked in the rear view mirror; he looked like a girl for crying out loud! He took another shaky breath. Hell this was going to be difficult. He opened the back door and unclipped Alec from the seat, carefully holding him close to his chest as he swung the small baby pack over his shoulder. Alec twitched, irritated at being moved. Al smiled and made his way to the conference building.

* * *

Russia sat in his usual seat at the long table, the conference just began and everyone was already bickering. He couldn't help but glance at the helpless little Canadian, who was currently trying to desperately calm he cute little girls down whilst their father and Switzerland shouted at each other across the room. Matthew and Alfred both looked the same when stressed, the little differences in their features melted away to the same upset expression.

"Shut up you Stupid Albino"!

"Swiss Swine!"

The shouts continued between the two as other nations were in the middle of their own debates. He couldn't help but let it warm his heart.

Arthur looked worried and furious at the same time, Francis was swearing in rapid French at Im Yong oo for one reason or another.

He felt a tug at the bottom of his coat. Glancing down he saw little albino girl at his feet, playing with the edges of the tan fabric. The little girl looked up at him with a large smile, filled by a few growing teeth.

"Eh?! Maria! Maria come here si vou plait "! Matthew cried, running around the table to find his lost daughter, Josephine sat in his arms.

Ivan raised a hand, waving to grab the Canadians attention, scooping the infant into his arms and sitting her on the table. Matthew gasped and bean dashing around the table to get to her.

The Russian couldn't help but wonder if this is what Alec could be like when he got older, would he have the same mischievous grins his cousins had, would he be as adventurous. All the ideas ran through his head as Matthew walked closer.

"t-thank you Ivan" he smiled nervously, scooping his child into his arms. Ivan nodded and smiled.

* * *

Arthur looked around, irritated by the fact he had gotten upset over nothing. When the Russian walked into the room he was almost certain the American would've been with him. But he wasn't, and now the brit was pissed. He took a deep breath and rubbed his temples in an attempt to ease his sore brain. His lover wasn't helping by screaming in that darn language.

He lay his hed on the table, closing his eyes and attempting to get some rest.

After about 7 minutes of dozing, the room seemed to fall quiet. Or quieter at least. Even Francis and gilbert ceased their shouts. Arthur raised his head off his desk slightly, gazing around the room, before falling on the figure at the door. He found himself standing up like most of the others in the room, trying to get s good look at Alfred. Good god what the hell was he carrying? A dark scowl carved its way into his features. Bloody hell.

* * *

Alfred pushed the door of the conference room open slowly, carefully walking in as if a wrong moved would send him plummeting into hell. He migh as wwell have gone there instead

The entire room stared at him, it was really unnerving. Al brought Alec closer to him, he infant squeaked at the movement and stirred. Alfred's small movement set the whole room into motion. People shouting out for him, running over and surrounding him, to many voices sounded at once. He tried to seek out Ivan in the crowd but they kept him trapped in.

The sudden rush of noise caused Alec to squirm in his arms, the baby boy began wailing his lungs out. Elizbeta was taking snapshots by the millisecond, Matthew was staring in amazement from the back of the group. He could see England sitting at the table, glaring in his direction.

"G-guys, calm down, your upsetting him" Alfred said, holding the baby so his head rested on his shoulder. The crowd loosened and let Alfred through, still watching his every move as he sat down in his seat. Ludwig coughed audibly to catch everyone's attention.

"We still have a meeting people"! he shouted. The people went silent apart from Alec, who continued screaming while Al tried to calm him down. Ludwig continued the meeting, it was hard to get things moving again since everyone was too preoccupied with Alfred's baby. Alec dozed off at some point, a while after Al managed to get him to stop crying, and Alfred dozed off as well.

Arthur glared at his ex-lover, he wanted to know where that baby came from, it was Alfred's, defiantly, but who was responsible for the other half of its creation.

The meeting went on slowly, barely any work got done, and Every time someone tried to wake Alfred up Alec woke up too and began crying, naturally Ludwig and Vash weren't happy with the interruptions.

"I bet he's jut hungry, I'll go feed him" Al said quietly and took the baby out of the room, leaving the Female nations giggling and staring after him. (Of course not Natalia).

-------------------

Ivan left the conference room among a few others, stretching his stiff limbs. A group of people had gathered around the couch which Alfred was currently sleeping on. The Russian joined the group, even though he'd seen the mother and child sleeping before, it never ceased to fill his heart with joy.

Alfred was sprawled across the couch in the hallway, Alec asleep against his semi-exposed chest and his bomber jacket over them both. Elizaveta was having a field day with her camera.

The happy mood was quickly disintegrated by an angry British man. He hung right at the back, back pressed up against the wall opposite the couch, Francis attached at the hip.

Arthur was still fuming, Francis leaned on him, trying to get the man to come get a cup of coffee, but Iggy insisted he had to talk with the American. Francis sighed and turned towards the kitchen. He needed a glass of wine.

-----------------

Alfred slept though the entire break, which left many people disappointed. All filed back into the conference room except Arthur, who stayed behind.

Arthur sat at the end of the couch next to Al's feet, he looked so peaceful when he slept, but once again he forgot to remove his glasses. Arthur shook his head, clearing his brain of such thoughts. This was his ex-boyfriend he was thinking of.

Alec began to squirm as he slowly woke. The baby didn't cry as he opened his eyes, more like just squirmed a bit and looked about. Arthur felt his heart skip a beat as the baby stared at him for a moment, the same tiny face of curiosity Alfred had back when he was a colony. The old brit felt like like dieing right then, why did he torture himself like this.

He stood to leave, Alfreds foot fell off the couch with the movement and the boy was imediantly awake.

"Eh? Uh... Arthur? W-what are you doing here?" Alfred sat up slowly, holding his son closely as if Arthur would snatch it from him. The older man couldn't read the expression in the younger's eyes. Its seemed like fear, but not quite that.

"i... i came to check on you" he coughed into his fist. Arthur glanced at the baby, the large blue eyes stared back up at him.

Alfred noticed the gaze and felt his heart ache. Maybe his son could tell who Arthur was, or maybe it was just baby curiosity.

"how old is it"? Arthur mumbled, trying to make conversation without sounding like an idiot. Alfred frowned a bit but, but it disappeared when he looked at his baby.

"_he _is about 3 months, his name is Alec" the American grinned proudly at Alec, how gurgled in reply. Arthur began counting in his head.

Given how old the child was, plus the time it would've taken to carry the child...

Arthur felt his entire body ache at the sick thought. Alfred continued to coo over the baby, the brit stood there in shock, staring at the child.

"You have a lot of nerve" he growled.

The boy looked up in confusion. He didn't understand what he ment

"What do you mean"? he blinked, Arthur gritted his teeth as two pairs of sea blue eyes stared u at him.

"f-for accusing me of cheating when you did it too!" the once gentleman's voice grew sharper and more agitated. All colour drained out of the young nations face as he caught what Arthur said.

"wha- but I- What are you going on about" ? the American rose to his feet, hugging onto Alec tightly and the infant began to shuffle in his grip. "I never cheated on yo-"

He was cut off by sarcastic laughter. "Yeah well how to explain that abomination then?" he ointed at the baby state. "I'm guessing its Antonio's? Or is it Ludwig's? I knew you two had a thing for each other, though I doubt he'd leave that Italian... Oh! Its Ivan's right? Now that I can believe..."

Alfred merely stared blankly at the ex-empire as he continued his tirade, spite and sarcasm dripping off every word that left his mouth. Tears formed and fell down the young mother's cheek. Alec gurgled, the frown reappearing on the Childs face as he looked at Arthur.

"Arthur!"

* * *

yrah.... sorry for the wait you guys T.T

Gilbert- yar har fiddle dee dee

Alfred- you are a pirate XD

Ivan- KOLKOLKOLKOL

Me- i hate my life


	8. Authors Note PLEASE FORGIVE ME!

Please, my Dear Readers, forgive me

I have gotten alot of comments asking me to update lately and i apologise from the depth of my heart, alot of things have happened lately, like the computor i had Chapter 8 on crashing DX

Also, my Muse moved away to another state, so im lacking inspiration as well as personal problems that are occurring with family and my disfuntional brain O.O

Again i apologise, please forgive me for not updating in such a long time, i will begin soon as soon as i can remember what the next Chapter was going to do...


End file.
